Story Test Number 1
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto is a student at Konoha high for a special reason. Konoha high is a place where the troubled children go, but could it hold a deeper meaning to it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wondered aimlessly down a spiral staircase with the assumptions that I may find my way out of here, but sadly enough I have yet to see a bright, red exit.

I've been sent to this school, Konoha high, because of a report from several well-known scientists' evaluation. In other words, they deemed me unfit for normal society and now I'm here. The reason being that of an experiment they conducted, it's all because of my dead-beat parents, like real dead parents.

The experiment was a disaster and my body couldn't withstand it for much longer. They decided to play it safe and stop the whole process before any serious side effects take place. I barely remember the night of the experiment but at times when I'm asleep. I would remember it as if it's happening at the moment.

"Are you lost?"

My head turns to find a peaceful and beautiful girl who looked to be the same age as me staring at my oblivious expression towards simple directions. I wish I could tell her I'm lost even though I'm really not. I have a crushed up paper with direct instructions for crying out loud. You can't be lost if you have directions!

"Uh, I guess so?"

I lied anyways.

I've never seen a smile so wide as she skips in front of me while grabbing unto my hand. The feeling of her warm, soft fingers pressing against mine and the sweet, flower-like scent she gave off when she passed by. It was as if a dream.

"I guess it's hopeless…I have to show you the way. My name's Sakura by the way. I'm a class representative here in Konoha high but I always extend my boundaries to anyone who's in need."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a new student. I was admitted late this year because of an illness?"

"Do you mind if I call you Naruto, and what kind of pain were you suffering from?"

"I can't tell and it doesn't matter what you call me."

We entered a hallway with lockers stacked at each end. The trash cans were neatly placed and the bathrooms were awfully convenient. I though Konoha high was where troubled kids who can't control their chakra go to. I can't imagine Sakura being one of those troubled kids.

"What are you in for?"

I asked plainly.

Her kid-like movements come to a halt and her eyes stare curiously at me for a moment. Her finger subconsciously moves to her mouth, pondering about something I had no clue about.

"I'm in because of another person."

Where did I hear that before…?

That's right. I heard it from my class representative. Yamanaka Ino.

Unlike Sakura, Ino's grace is sort of different. It still had that high-class feeling but the absence of the child-like stares or the way Sakura's acting now made it feel like she had a more serious tone. Ino's beauty is more matured, while Sakura's filled to the top with innocence.

"Oi Sakura…"

That voice. It didn't sound any different but the way she spoke. The image of the mature blond I imagined her to be vanishes and burning unto me will stay there forever. I looked to my side and it didn't help at all. It actually made things worse.

The innocent young girl had gloves on the size of boulders and the vein on her head stuck out it looked like it was going to pop.

"…what are you doing with my student?"

(Pls review if you want this to continue. I'm experimenting on first person novel writing.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um…"

Thunder, the thunder from these two blasted away with their eyes locked in place.

"Naruto…I think you should leave…it's going to get ugly."

My eyes travel to Sakura slightly worried.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, Ino's a strong girl isn't she? I heard she won all the competitions last year."

"She only wins because…"

Her face disheartened, but she flatly smiled however it's obviously faked.

"…she has people like you."

The sound of thunder roars in my ears and a blinding figure appears in front of us in an instant. It happened so fast I found myself on the floor all of a sudden. I sat up, rubbing my sore head and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the two fought. They're using their fist but it was like watching blades touch so swiftly it could end in a swift death.

I don't know much about Taijutsu but I know that Ino has the upper hand. There was a smooth smile on her face and Sakura looked to be struggling. It's not because Sakura's weaker, but because she let her guard down to check on my well-being.

I have to do something.

I closed my eyes, watching the fight disappear and the sound of it following soon after. The tangy feeling of something crawling up my spine and I suddenly felt calm. I moved in an instant with a clear focus and I noticed myself in front of Ino.

Her eyes looked fearful, afraid she might hurt me and I found out she couldn't stop her punches. She really wasn't holding anything back but hurting me is the least of my worries.

I know I can't stop the blow. I'm not superhuman but my focus is increased by a thousand percent and if I do it right…

I guided her hand and directed all the force to another direction. There was a look of disbelief as Ino goes crashing towards that direction.

I looked back at Sakura who was beaten down by Ino's punches.

"Thank god I helped out when I can."

Her eyes open slowly and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you…but it's hopeless. This fight won't be over until she kills me."

I could see her struggling to stand but I gently leaned her against my shoulder. I don't want to stop her. I don't know anything about her but at least I can try and support her.

The debris from Ino's crash landing is knocked to the side easily and her eyes locked on me.

"And here I thought I was looking out for you." She scornfully said, "It goes to show that helping people will only bring you down."

"Yamanaka-chan. I need your help, Sakura's hurt. I think she sprained her ankle?"

Her frightening demeanor quickly disappears as she hurries over to me and takes over my spot. Sakura pitifully tried to continue the fight but Ino just smiles.

She then looked at me like it was my fault.

"We'll settle this later. I want to know how you redirected my punch but for now I got to bring Sakura to the infirmary. I'm only going to let you go this one time because it's your first time here but when a fight is occurring you don't try and stop it, you got lucky I didn't go insane and killed you."

"Sorry…"

Her beautiful, plain-white head nods as her blond hair bounces. She then carries Sakura away until she finally disappears.

I found myself inside the main office of Konoha high. It might be because I'm frightened to death of a fight that might happen next. She acted like it was ordinary.

"Hello there."

A voice appears and I turn my head to find the Principal standing behind me. That's right. I came here to report the fight. I can't rely on me being around all the time and the words Sakura left still burn in my head.

I don't want her to fight until she dies.

She was so bubbly. It was like throwing a kitten in a cage filled with lions.

"Yes sir. I came to report a fight between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura…"

Dang it. I never did get her last name.

"Haruno?" The principal answers for me with a smile,"12th fight this week, they're always at each other's necks but I can't say it's against the rules."

"Sir?"

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ino and Sakura used to be best friends too…ah, how troublesome."

He ignored me and I was lost in thought, "Sir…I don't think you understand. They were willing to fight to the death."

He raises his brows staring at me oddly, "And?"

"And?!" I spread my arms, trying to show how big of a deal this is, "They could've died."

"Naruto-kun…"

Geez, what's up with people and first names…?

"We have had no deaths since 200 years ago. I don't think it would start now especially since they're just playing."

"Sakura's in a infirmary sir! I don't mean disrespect, but I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

He smiled flicking me on my head and I watch him seat down on the soft, red couch beside me.

"Look here Naruto-kun…if you wanted to be free then you should've just killed yourself. You're nothing but a prisoner here, sure you have the rights as a normal civilian, but this school is only for those who're special."

He looks at me with the most serious look he could come up with.

"If you're not special…you'll die and that's why there's haven't been a single death, because everyone here is special."

"You call this freak accident to happen on me special?"

I felt enraged. I couldn't believe the nonsense sputter from his mouth.

"Then what would you call it? Freak? Accident? No Naruto, you were sent here for a reason and that reason is because…"

He stands up, walking to his office with his hands behind his back.

"…you're special."


End file.
